


Just Like A Devil

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, POV Second Person, demon kink, what the fuck did I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: The bitterness in your desire.The saltiness of your essence.He wants so much more, my dear.





	Just Like A Devil

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: what the fuck.   
> Second, I wrote this in 30 mins so I'm proud! 
> 
> I haven't given Sebaciel any attention recently so enjoy this longish drabble. I was trying something new with the song lyrics laced around. What do ya think?

_ DEMONS reside by your bed, yet you are unafraid of such hellish beings who want nothing but your sweet soul. He watches and he waits until you fall asleep, dear ~~Ciel.~~ His eyes are like that of hellhounds, dripping with terror and the readiness to strike.  _

 

_ Yet Sebastian is hungry for something more than just your soul.  _

_ His tongue craves the sweetness of your fear.  _

_ The bitterness in your desire.  _

_ The saltiness of your essence.  _

_ He wants so much more, my dear.  _

 

_ “Sebastian.” you mutter, feeling his eyes watch your every stir in the comfort of your bed. He watches until you sleep, only to show his true tainted colors, the darkness of his nature, and the lust of his mind. He does not reply to your call, Ciel, why do you trust him so?  _

 

**_{I SAW SOMETHING SITTING ON YOUR BED}_ **

 

You slept soundly, ever so ignorant to the demon sitting beside you, his digits stroking your hair and your skin.

 

_ He touches your head, basking in your innocent scent.  _

 

**_{I SAW SOMETHING TOUCHING YOUR HEAD}_ **

 

_ His lips run over yours, he does not kiss you, he listens to your sharp inhale as you feel him on your skin.  _

 

_ Yet you remain vulnerable in your sleep.  _

  
  


**_{IN THE ROOM WHERE YOU SLEEP}_ **

 

_ He smiles on your lips, planting himself onto yours like a flesh-eating sickness. \ _

 

_ He is cruel and he is a poison we love to breathe in our lungs, knowing it will kill us in the end.  _

 

_ Sebastian ran his fingers along your delicate neck, giving you a sudden squeeze. Your icy eyes jolt open in fear and confusion. Once you saw his red eyes looking into yours, you gave yourself to him.  _

 

_ You allowed him to take you however he wished, gentle, rough, so hard he broke you, or so gentle he repaired the cracks in your heart. You asked him to squeeze harder as you forgot your own life for a moment, you forgot your pain, the pain you caused others. Everything.  _

 

_ This vile demon made you feel immense pleasure, it was almost disgusting, really. The way he growled obscene questions into your ears as he ravaged your body. It was almost romantic.  _

 

_ “Sebastian - -  _ **_harder_ ** _.”  _

 

_ You ordered, wanting to forget everything, even for a just a moment. Each violent thrust did just that to your fogged mind. Tears rested in the corner of your eyes, he was choking you so fucking hard your face melted into a blank canvas. He told you to keep your eyes open so you could see yourself in his eyes. Eyes are the windows to the soul, are they not? And you saw yourself in his eyes.  _

 

_ You saw his meal  _

_ You saw the boy he couldn’t wait to devour.  _

 

_ You saw - -  _

_ Yourself.  _

 

_ His climax was unholy, disgusting, a walking sin.  _

 

**_{IN THE ROOM WHERE YOU SLEEP}_ **

 

_ He released his hand and shoved those long, sinful fingers into your mouth to muffle your moans as your own climax climbed your inner ladder.  _

 

_ Your mouth opened as wide as he’d allow, your moans shattered the wall you built around yourself. You were vulnerable to him. So innocent, really. Your eyes were covered in a haze, a thick gloss over your lips. You looked at him, seeing the smirk form on his lips.  _ **_“Just like a devil.”_ **

 

_ “Why, of course.” he whispered, giving your lips another kiss, his mouth consuming yours.  _

 

_ “Goodnight, Master. May your dreams be as sweet as your soul.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> demon kink anyone?


End file.
